A light of hope
by Kikitha2210
Summary: Oneshot (corto, muy corto) inspirado en SPOILERS (si no les gustan, no lo lean) de las grabaciones de la temporada 7.


NA: ¡Hola! Hace tiempo que no publico nada, y bueno, necesitaba escribir algo como esto. ¡Espero que les guste!

ADVERTENCIA: Este oneshot está basado en spoilers de las grabaciones de la séptima temporada.

* * *

Daryl sabía que había algún tipo de razón mística para todo esto. Tenía que haberla, ¿no? Estuvo secuestrado, alternando entre los pensamientos de las atrocidades que vivieron aquella noche con Negan y los pensamientos de ella. Carol.

Y ahora, sin saber cómo ni por qué, ella estaba ahí, frente a él, después de que él había pensado _otra vez_ que nunca más la iba a volver a ver.

Ella parecía sorprendida, como si realmente no quisiera verlo ahí -¿Qué… qué haces aquí? Le dije a Mor.-

Daryl no la dejó continuar, ni siquiera estaba escuchando realmente lo que decía, porque lo único que podía hacer era sostenerla entre sus brazos para asegurarse de que era real y de que no se iría. Al principio ella no respondió a su abrazo, pero luego sintió sus manos presionando suavemente en su espalda, mientras hundía su cara en el cuello de Daryl. -¿Estás bien?

-Todavía no. –respondió ella, sinceramente, mientras se separaba de ella, aunque manteniéndose en su espacio personal.

-¿Qué haces acá? Yo… yo puedo llevarte a Alexandria, si quieres. –sugirió él, aunque sabía muy bien que no podía ir allá, no cuando recién acababa de escapar de Negan, pero si ella lo quería, él la llevaría.

-No. No, Daryl, no puedo volver. Y tú no deberías estar acá. Le dije a Morgan que…

-Sí, que no estabas lista, que no nos podía decir dónde estabas. No lo hizo.

-Entonces, ¿cómo? –preguntó ella, alejándose, poniendo esa coraza de nuevo, mientras se abrazaba a si misma por la cintura.

-¿Casualidad? –respondió él, aunque le sonaba más a _destino._

 _-_ Deberías irte. Yo… quizás vuelva.

No le bastaba un quizás, no podía irse sabiendo que no volvería, o que se iría de nuevo ahora que la había encontrado. -¿Quieres que lo traiga, para que no estés sola? –preguntó, incluso si solo el pensamiento de ellos juntos le provocara dolor de estómago.

Ella lo miró, como si tratara de averiguar a qué se refería-¿Quién?

-Tobin. Ustedes…

-No era yo. –respondió simplemente, y él entendía. Era otra de sus máscaras. –Yo solo… necesitaba olvidar. Necesitaba ser alguien más, quería convencerme de que podía ser esa mujer que podía enamorarse de un hombre común y corriente para tener una vida común y corriente. No funcionó. Debería haberlo sabido. –su voz fue más suave en la última parte, como si hablara consigo misma. –Solo quería… olvidarme de todo. Quería no ser… la persona que mató a la niña que juró proteger. Yo la maté, Daryl, maté a Lizzie, y a al menos otras 19 personas más. Quería olvidar eso, quería ser alguien que no había hecho todo eso.

-Tenías que hacerlo. –le respondió. No conocía toda la historia, no sabía si estaba dispuesta a contarle, pero la conocía, ella no haría nada así sin una gran razón. –No eres un monstruo, tenías motivos, ¿verdad?

-Mika, Lizzie la mató, quería hacer lo mismo con Judith. No entendía, debí darme cuenta antes.

-Una vez dijiste que tenía que dejarme sentir las cosas. –Daryl empezó. –Eso estás haciendo ahora, ¿verdad? –Carol asintió.- Tienes que perdonarte también.

-Estoy tratando. –respondió ella. Ella se veía tan triste, aunque él lo vio como algo bueno, considerando que al fin estaba dejando caer la máscara y siendo sincera.

Podría decirle que la amo, pensó, podría decirle que la necesito, que no puedo irme sin ella, que ella es mi razón para seguir.

Entonces lo sintió, esa energía magnética que siempre lo atraía a ella desde hace más tiempo del que podía recordar, muchas veces se preguntó si eso había sido lo que lo había llevado al campamento en la cantera hace tanto tiempo. Siempre había algo en ella que lo llamaba, pero ahora se sentía multiplicado por mil, haciéndole imposible tratar de resistirse, e incluso si pudiera, ya no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo. Se dejó atraer hacia ella, sin saber cómo, estaba tan cerca de su boca que podía sentir el calor de su aliento cuando ella jadeó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

La vio cerrar sus ojos y lo tomó como algo positivo, animándose a cerrar el espacio casi inexistente entre ellos, pero en el último segundo Carol corrió su cara. –No puedo, -susurró –todavía no.

Daryl asintió y se alejó. Él la entendía, ¿cómo no, si son lo mismo? Y entonces decidió que no podía decirle. Ella aceptaría cualquier cosa que pidiera si le decía, porque así era ella, desinteresada, siempre preocupada por la gente a la que ama más que por ella misma. Y él no podía ser tan egoísta, no cuando ella le había abierto su corazón y confiado todo lo que pesaba en su alma.

Ella quería tiempo, lo necesitaba, y él se lo daría. Se daría tiempo a sí mismo también, para hacer lo que tuviera que hacer para poder hacer de ese mundo un lugar un poco mejor para ella, más seguro. Se iría para hacer lo posible para que al menos la amenaza de Negan no cuelgue sobre sus cabezas más.

-¿Algún día? –preguntó, cauteloso.

-Yo quiero… algún día. –respondió ella.

Y era todo lo que necesitaba. Él le sonrió, o trató –nunca fue bueno en eso- y se levantó, dirigiéndose a la puerta con ella detrás de él. Se dio vuelta, abrazándola una vez más pero con una luz de esperanza… él no la estaba dejando, y ella no se iría. Ella solo necesitaba tiempo para volver, y hasta entonces… -Por favor, mantente a salvo. –susurró en su oído, antes de darle un beso en la sien.

-Nueve vidas, ¿recuerdas?


End file.
